the son's of Deadpool
by Justus80
Summary: there are dimensions out there we all know that. read as the Marvel verse and the DC verse are put together as two unlikely heroes are trained by the 4th wall breaker himself and then set off into the world to become the best mercenary heroes they can be, while along the way they run into new friends and old faces. parings undecided, OC's


**Blizzard and Shockwave book 1 graduation **

**hello once again readers as you all know red and I the don have been thinking about putting ourselves in the dc, marvel and well any universe we want well we have been spit balling ideas and here you go, hope you like it.**

**Prologue **

**not many people know this but there are new dimensions being made everyday. For example in one dimension you could be a doctor, or a C.E.O of your own company, or you could be of the opposite sex, or maybe even a time lord. But this story is not about you. Its about two new heroes in the combined marvel/dc universe (that's right... were going there).**

_Story start_

On a clear L.A afternoon, a beautiful silence is broken by the ear splitting, tone def singing of one of our two 'heroes'. The other is desperately trying to keep his hearing by holdings his ears shut...and it doesn't look good. "I'm on a highway to hell" the Irish one sang badly making everyone and his friend cringe in agony from his dreadful singing. It took all his will power for his Mexican friend to not say anything but sometimes you just can't, "SHUT UP!"... control yourself "damn it Brian, would you shut your infernal singing your making my ears bleed" Luis finally relented.

"oh come on Luis, you know you love my singing, quit exaggerating" Brain said back nudging him in the ribs

"yes my love for your singing makes everyone say they love Justin Bieber" he said sarcastically to Brian who back look's at Luis with a deadpan look.

"that is just cold man" he said making Luis roll his eyes at him.

"but its true and you know it" he remarked back. Brian tilts his head to the left and gives a half smile and agrees, reluctantly. As they continue down the sidewalk they happen to notice a coffee shop...making Luis realize something.

"damn it" Luis face palm after the realization. Brian turns to Luis confused at his sudden outburst.

"whats wrong? you want a latte or something, I got a couple bucks to spare" he said pointing his thumb at the coffee shop behind him.

"no you idiot I just realize that we just passed our destination two buildings ago" Luis exclaim

Brian looks around at random spots until spot the building "DAMN IT!"

_thirty minutes later _

after thirty agonizing minutes waiting in line in the coffee shop our (cough,cough) heroes finally made it to there destination, were you may ask? why at the apartment of there adopted father.

"DAD WE'RE HOME!" Brian exclaims as he kicks in the door "AND WE HAVE LATTE'S!" he yell's also while Luis follows him in rolling his eyes and his adoptive brothers thickheaded antics while holding said latte's.

As they enter the house, they stopped in the living room to see that it was a pig stye...again

"home, sweet home" they both said in unison while having a deadpan look etched on there faces.

"I swear whats it going to take to get dad to clean this pigpen he calls a house?" Luis said trying to walk through the mountains of garbage 'I think I just saw a dead rat' he thought avoid said rat

"probably a dish sized chimichanga" Brian said following Luis through the living room carefully avoiding the trashed filled room as well, until he bumps into something in one of the trash piles making it move on its own, Brain screams in fear and starts to kick whatever is under it, hoping that whatever it was would die soon.

"Brian whats wrong?" Luis said to him as he sets down the lattes on the table and walks back to stand next to him seeing him still kicking whatever it is that moved in the pile.

"something moved under there and I'm doing what I must to protect our home" he said to him while still stomping on whatever it was under there, but just as he was about to go another kick a blacked gloved hand came out of the pile and grabbed his foot making him scream again "ahhh its got me, help me Luis, please for the love of god help me!?" he yells in his face while grabbing his shoulders to pull himself away from the gloved hand only for the person to come out of the pile still holding his leg

"gee you sleep in a pile a trash and look where it gets you...bruises everywhere on my beautiful body" the man said moaning in pain "now how will any of the X-babes look at me now that I look like a bruised up ugly man" the man said finally letting go of Brian and started to weep hysterically.

"you already are a scarred up man, whats the difference going to be?" Luis said to the finally revealed man that was hiding in the trashed pile. it was man in a black and red full body suit with black oval marks on his eyes and white for the eye holes on his waist would be two gun holsters holding said two guns, on his back is what seemed to be a holder for two twin kitanas **(A/N as you can already tell I am not that good at writing down what people look like, was never my forte)** making both of them realize its there adoptive father; Wade Wilson, or as the world (or what he refers to his adoring fans who read his comics) **(A/N such as myself and anyone out there)** as Deadpool, the merc with the mouth, the regenerative degenerate, the shugam of sarcasm, the- do I really have to read all this?

"yes you do" Deadpool said to the author as he looked up at me (while his two adoptive sons looked at him thinking he was having one of his moments again) "Because this will be the only time any of my loyal fans will see me and I need to make sure that they think I'm more awesome then they actually realize" he said obviously out of his crying funk he just had a few seconds ago "and since this will be my only time in this story, YOU! Have to read out all the awesome material I gave you about how awesome I am" he said while posing in a super hero pose. You do realize that a lot of people have played your game right? (A/N which by the way if you have played the game, the apartment there living in right now looks like that except it's clean cause of Luis and Brian) or they wouldn't have read the description on this thing while they were browsing around the teen titans or Deadpool section on this website, I said trying to make him realize I was right.

"yeah your right cause if they didn't then they wouldn't have click on this story when they saw the description"

_**meanwhile in the kitchen**_

while Deadpool was having his 'conversation' our two (cough, cough) heroes were in the kitchen drinking there coffee waiting for there adoptive father to finish his crazy talk; which they accepted about him, as he was a...'unique' individual. "so how long has father been talking to his 'guest'" Luis said air quoting the guest part.

Brain looked at the stopwatch he pulled out every time there dad Deadpool talked to the man in his head to see how long it will last. so far the record for his longest one has been half an hour until he came to the conclusion that hamburgers would be good if they were made into a burrito... how that happened those two will never know. "about ten minutes now" Brian said looking at the stopwatch "you'll think he'll break the record?" he said looking back at Luis who took a large gulp from his latte as he still looked at his father who still kept talking to person inside his head even though the person stopped talking to him and hasn't realized it yet.

"nope" he said setting down his drink

"what makes you say that?" Brian said still looking at his brother

"cause he's now looking around the place like an idiot" he said back; pointing at his father making Brain look to see that there dad was indeed looking around like an idiot. Considering the fact the writer wasn't paying any attention to him anymore.

"hey asshole, I don't particularly like that you ignored me" he said yelling at the ceiling "but I'll let it slide...for now!" he gives the ceiling a pointed glare "right now we got to get back to the story" he says finally finishing his conversation and starts to walk towards the table were both his sons were "alright since justus80 won't read the stuff I gave them to read, I guess its time to tell you the big news that I know your both going to love" he said giving them the biggest smile they could (somehow) see behind his mask.

"what is it dad" Brian said looking excited for the big news 'maybe he's finally giving us our own room now' he thought, hoping that was it, while Luis looked on with interested to find out what his dad wanted to say.

"I'm kicking both of you out" he said with glee.

"WHAT!?" Luis and Brain shouted in shock at what they were hearing.

"what the hell dad!?" Luis shouted at what he just said, breaking out of his mature setting he always puts himself in (so he could be the smart one in the family) "why the hell are you kicking us out?" he glared at him while Brain was still trying to come to terms at what he heard.

"you are both grown boys now-" "we're both seventeen!" "and I think its time for you both to start your own mercenary work" he finally finish saying making them even more shocked.

"for real!?" "are you serious!?" they were both now excited, no longer do they have to work along side there dad when it came to missions, now it was there turn to do what job they wanted without there dad hogging all there fun.

"but you both have to work somewhere else that's not new york" he said making them look at him questionably "which is why I called in a favor from my old friend Dante (the original, not the remake) and he got you guys a building somewhere in Jump city, California" that just made them more happy, there own city to hire them when they need some help from professionals like them. The only things Brain and Luis did was took one look at each other, gain massive grins on both there faces and looked back at there dad so they can both say...

"when do we pack?"

**what will become of our two new heroes when the get to jump city? Will the city love them? Will they hate them? And will they meet anyone new there? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of the son's of the Deadpool. **

**Well since tomorrow is my birthday I just wanted to get this story out of the way cause me and my friend red (who is also a writer on this story) wanted to do this but could never finish it. Either way I hop you like it, send me some reviews whether there good or bad, and pm me for questions or if you want to see someone come in the story, or just want to see more Deadpool in the future we will find a way to put him or her in it.**

**On another note we will follow the titans story arch while also make our on chapters as well.**


End file.
